


Never Take a Joint From a Guy Named Don

by jensenisafallenangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Roommates, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensenisafallenangel/pseuds/jensenisafallenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up very hungover and remembers a dream where he was kissing his best friend and roommate, Cas. When he finds out that it actually wasn't a dream, things escalate from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Take a Joint From a Guy Named Don

Dean felt sick before he even opened his eyes. He rolled over in bed and was glad to find his garbage can on the floor next to him that he promptly threw up in. It wasn’t clear if he himself put it there the night before or if one of his three roommates did.

“Fuck,” he grumbled. 

Standing up was hard and he paused to let the nausea settle. Clothes from the night before were on the floor and he realized he slept naked. Shrugging, he walked across the hallway to the bathroom where he peed and brushed his teeth. Back in his room, he threw on a shirt and sweatpants before he found his phone was dead and with a new crack in it.

“Fuck,” he cursed again. 

Downstairs, he found his best friend and roommate, Cas, and his younger brother Sam, who was visiting, already there at the circular kitchen table and eating lunch. Benny and Gabriel, the other roommates, must have been at work. 

“He lives!” Sam teased.

“Shut up,” Dean mumbled as he sat between them. “Make enough for everyone?”

Cas slid over a plate of pizza. 

“Thanks,” Dean smiled at his friend.

“We didn’t know what happened to you last night,” Sam started. “Tried calling…”

“Phone died at some point,” Dean said, mouth full of food. “Sorry.”

“You said you had to find a guy named Don,” Cas explained.

“Yeah, well… never again. Shit he sold me was laced with something, man. Never buy a joint from a guy named Don,” Dean said, laughing a little.

“Dean, that’s not funny,” Cas said sharply.

“You could have gotten hurt, we didn’t know where you were. It’s a miracle you made it back okay,” Sam pointed out. “What would Mom and Dad say about you leaving me at a college party? I’m only eighteen, man. I could have been arrested or gotten lost.”

“You had Cas with you,” Dean just shrugged and kept chewing.

They ate in silence. 

“I had a pretty wild dream, though,” Dean said, waving a piece of crust as he talked. “It was crazy, you were in it Cas.”

Cas raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah, yeah. I was, uh…” Dean’s cheeks got red a little bit, “We were kissing and stuff. I gave you a pretty big hickey actually.”

Cas, without saying a word, moved the collar of his t-shirt just enough to show Dean a hickey on his neck.

“Oh, shit,” Dean said, coughing and sputtering on the drink of Sam’s Coke he took. 

Cas gently clapped him on the back to help clear his throat. When Dean was done coughing, he noticed Sam had subtly slipped away. That left Dean and Cas to talk about what happened. The kid was sneaky and knew Dean would have avoided that conversation at all costs if it was up to him.

“Cas, I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to be,” Cas said, looking down. “I drank a bit too and I actually didn’t…”

“Didn’t what?” Dean asked.

“Didn’t mind,” Cas finished, meeting Dean’s eyes. 

“Oh,” Dean responded with some shock. “What exactly happened? It’s kind of a blur.”

“You came home, got confused and came into my room. I woke up and got out of bed to walk you back to your room but you were trying to stay. I said you had to go back to your room and you said ‘make me’ and I tried but you’re stronger and I couldn’t move you…”

Dean laughed a little and ran a hand through his hair. It was funnier when it was a dream. Now, he just kind of felt like a dick.

“Then we were close and it just kind of…happened. And this,” Cas said, pointing to his hickey.

It was fuzzy but Dean could kind of recollect the memory. He nodded a little.

“Then you said how lucky I was and that I should thank you. So I got pissed and dragged you back to your room. I think the fact I was so mad gave me the boost I needed to shove you out,” Cas explained.

Dean grimaced as he pictured the scene and Cas crossed his arms.

“I’m sorry, Cas,” Dean tried. “That’s now I thought it would happen.”

“How what would happen?” Cas asked, head tilted to the side.

“Our first kiss,” Dean said like it was obvious. “I thought it would be after a date or something.”

“Oh,” Cas said, shoulders relaxing and cheeks getting a little red. 

“Honestly, I’m the lucky one. I should have told you before, Cas, because I do like you. A lot.”

Dean looked up to try to meet Cas’s eyes to gauge his response and before he could blink, Cas was leaning over and pressing their lips together as his answer.

With a slight gasp, Dean was kissing back with fervor. He licked his way into Cas’s mouth and tangled a hand in his hair to angle his head and deepen the kiss and pull a moan out of Cas. 

“Upstairs?” Dean breathed, mouth still partially on Cas’s.

Cas nodded. 

Dean opted to take them into Cas’s room since he didn’t clean up what he left in the garbage can earlier.

Cas was back kissing Dean and kicking the door shut behind them. Without separating their mouths, Cas had them back on the bed and only stopped kissing to work Dean’s shirt off.

“Shit, Cas,” Dean said as Cas straddled his hips, moving just slightly to get some friction going.

In response, Cas gave a more determined roll of his hips to make Dean groan loudly. Cas kept kissing him before moving down his jaw and chest, licking at both nipples which Dean seemed to like. A lot.

“Like that?” Cas asked, smirking as he licked at the right nipple again.

Dean rolled his hips in reply and pulled Cas closer by his ass. 

Cas kissed down Dean’s stomach and was pulling Dean’s sweatpants down and off before Dean knew what Cas doing. It wasn’t a shock that Dean was going commando under them. 

“Wow,” Cas exclaimed, eyeing a completely naked Dean up and down.

“Like what you see?” Dean teased with a mischievous grin. 

Cas ran his hands up Dean’s thighs before placing soft kisses on his inner thighs, teasing where Dean really wanted his mouth. The anticipation of whatever Cas was going to do got Dean’s cock even harder.

“Yes,” Cas answered. “Very much.”

Before Dean could think of a smartass reply, Cas licked up the underside of Dean’s dick. Dean was arching off the back and cursing loudly.

“Quiet,” Cas chastised, “or I’ll stop. Your brother is still here somewhere.”

Cas had a hand on Dean’s hip to keep him down and got back to work. He had a hand gently working Dean’s balls before jerking on the base of his cock while his mouth bobbed and licked on the head. He took Dean deeper on each bob of his head and Dean’s breaths were getting short and heavy. 

“Fuck, you’re good at this,” Dean praised, one hand tangled in Cas’s hair and the other in the sheets by his side. 

It was much longer before Dean was coming down Cas’s throat with as much of a warning as he could choke out. Cas swallowed as much as he could and wiped the bit that dribbled on his chin onto a finger before licking it off.

“Shit,” Dean said breathlessly, eyes closely watching Cas.

Cas crawled back up over Dean and kissed him. Dean figured he shouldn’t like tasting himself on Cas’s tongue but it was oddly intoxicating. 

“How about I return the favor?” Dean asked before flipping them over.

Cas had kept his clothes up until the point, since he had been focusing on Dean, but Dean made quick work of them.

He mimicked Cas, kissing and licking down his jaw and chest while paying attention to his nipples and then his inner thighs before finally getting his mouth on Cas’s cock.

With just a little more experience, Dean was able to have Cas coming pretty quickly down his throat. 

They lay next to each other, facing each other, for only a second before they figured they should get back to Sam before he started to guess what they were up to. It was still so new and maybe they could wait a while before saying anything.

“So, what now?” Cas asked as they got re-dressed. 

“Uh…” Dean answered.

“We don’t have to be like dating or anything, I get it…”

“We can,” Dean interrupted. “If that’s what you want.”

“Sure,” Cas smiled.

Dean kissed him. It was scary, falling for your best friend, but Dean wouldn’t change a thing.

“Good.”

 

Back downstairs, Gabriel and Sam were sitting closely on the couch and it looked like Gabriel was still unsuccessfully hitting on Sam like he had been the night before. Dean and Cas sat on the other couch but kept a decent amount of space between them. 

“Cas, get your brother to stop flirting with my brother,” Dean complained.

“We didn’t know you were home,” Cas said to Gabriel.

“Is that why you figured you’d get your freak on?” Gabriel teased, causing them both to turn red.

“I…” Cas stammered.

“We…” Dean tried at the same time.

“You have scarred me for life,” Sam scolded.

“Sorry, man. Look, I know…” Dean paused. “Why is your shirt inside out?”

Sam looked down and it was his turn to stammer.

“I, um…nothing…”

“You weren’t the only ones having a little fun,” Gabriel winked.

Dean and Cas shared a look before looking at their brothers. Sam shrugged and they all burst out laughing.


End file.
